


Baby Badass.

by firecracker



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker/pseuds/firecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Pregnant; you're the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Badass.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't anything that you recognise.

"Why do you look like you're gonna hurl?"

Rachel had been seated across the table from him staring dead centre at his forehead for the past twenty minutes and got progressively more nauseous looking by the minute. Her lips parted and he waited patiently for her answer, sighing when her mouth snapped shut again. He was more than a little freaked out, Rachel and silence were never a good combination it either leads to tears and soy ice cream or unspeakable rage that had him running for the other room. If he were a lesser man he'd be ashamed of that fact but he'd learned his lesson long ago when she chucked a hairbrush at his face with such force she spilt open his eyebrow.

"Seriously, what?"

She took a breath before carefully choosing her words, "Do you remember Halloween? We were both a little tipsy and one thing lead to another and –"

"I rocked your world so hard you legit blacked out?"

"Noah, be serious." She scolded him.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked incredulous, "Damn, B. We had sex; big deal lots of people do it. Wait, do you wanna do it again? Cause, baby we can go right now, say the word."

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

She stopped horrified as the words tumbled out her mouth and cautiously looked at Noah to gage his reaction. He sat shell-shocked for a moment, so silent she started to worry _he_ was going to pass out. She was more than surprised when he merely shrugged and continued shovelling eggs into his mouth like he had just came off a three day hunger strike.

"Well who else would the father be?"

"That's all you have to say, I just told you we are having a baby, Noah."

"Hell yeah, we're having a baby. Baby Badass Puckerman."

" _Noah!_ "

He rolled his eyes and gripped her failing hands tightly in his own, "Rachel, we've been living together for three years and I know you like to pretend we're just friends but lets face it baby we've been in love since we got to this goddamn city. Halloween wasn't a fluke or a drunken one night stand, hell it was just you finally letting me into those little panties without fear of consequences. Well, I suppose there was one. Whatever, I'm totally down with this baby thing."

"I –"

"Wait, you are keeping it right?"

Her eyes softened and she smiled at him, "Of course I am."

"If it's a boy we're naming him Jose."

"We are not naming our child after Tequila, Noah Puckerman!"


End file.
